RK + FoR=MADNESS
by killerkelly bloodshed
Summary: Just read it k? It's our first fanfic but we rekon it's pretty gd.
1. RK + FoR=MADNESS

RK+FoR= Madness  
Chapt.1-The Earthquake  
===========================================  
Disclaimer: we disclaim the ppl. we write about,except ourselves.k?  
killerkelly & bloodshed  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There are some short forms in this story.  
killerkelly:kk  
Bloodshed:bs  
Sanosuke:Sano  
A.N.: Author's Note  
  
To avoid confusion, kaoru koganei will be called koganei & Kaoru Kamiya will be calles Kaoru, k?  
________________________________________________________  
  
Domon was flirting with Fuuko as usual when the Flame of Recca people met.  
Domon:Please?  
Fuuko:No!  
All of a sudden, earthquake.  
Everyone:ARRGH!!!  
  
*Meiji Era*  
Kaoru:YAHIKO! COME BACK & CONTINUE WITH YOUR TRAINING!  
Yahiko:*sticks out tongue*NO WAY BUSU!  
Kenshin:*holds a plate* rice-balls anyone?  
Kaoru & Yahiko:Yeah! * runs over*  
Suddenly the ground shakes.  
Kaoru: See? Even Heaven is helping me. Train before you eat.  
Yahiko:No!  
Sano:HELP! THE GODS ARE ANGRY! *runs in circes* AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!  
Voice from nowhere:To be continued...  
Kenshin: Who was that?  
Voice: I said TO BE CONTINUED! Stop the story!  
Everyone:Story?  
Voice:AHEM!  
  
*To be continued...*  
  
*Continuation(A.N. Is there such a word?)*  
Tokiya woke up and found himself in a very strange place. He found the others and woke them up.  
Tokiya: Hey, do you guys know where we are?  
Recca, Fuuko, Domon: *tired* YAAWWNN,what?  
Domon: Argh!! We're in hell!Lord save us!! * kneels and starts praying*  
Everyone stares at him.  
Fuuko:*amazed* I didn't know you were a christian.  
Domon: Hey come to think of it, I'm not!!*gets up*  
Everyone sighs.  
Yanagi gets up, stumbles backwards and bangs into...  
Everyone:KUREI?!!??!!!!  
Joker:You were expecting the easter bunnies?  
Koganei:Joker?  
Ganko: Hey guys, the Uruha Scarlette and some others(too many to mention)are here too!  
Recca:Kurei, Iknow you still want to fight with me but...  
Kurei:*snorts* Fight with you? Not interested anymore. I'm now into *drumroll* computers!  
Everyone(and we mean everyone) stares at Kurei.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Kenshin wakes up.  
Kenshin:Ah! Kaoru-dono! Wake up! Dun die...  
Kaoru:*mutters* kenshin no baka, can't you see it's stil dark? Let me get my beauty sleep...*wakes up properly* Hey! Why is everything...strange?  
Kenshin:?  
Sano,megumi,Yahiko:HEY! SPARE US SOME THOUGHT TOO!!!  
Kenshin:*blinks*Why are you guys under that collapsed tree?  
Yahiko throws his practice sword at kenshin & it hits his head.  
Kenshin:oooorrrrroooo..................  
"Maybe you hit him a ittle too hard"  
Everyone stares at the 2 girls who just appeared.  
Girl 1:I'd say he deserved it.  
Girl 2: I agree.  
Kaoru: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!  
Girl 2 sticks her middle finger at her   
Girl 1:*shakes Girl 2* Hey! We're not in our "world" and it's rude anyway...  
Girl 2:*slaps her forehead* I forgot! Besides they don't know what it means so she won't understand.  
  
Sano:And who are you guys?  
Girl 2:Girls, you ass hole,GIRLS!  
Sano:*wonders*ure a girl?  
Girl 2 jumps on him and starts punching hi head.  
Girl 2: BAKABAKABAKABAKA...  
Sweatdrops appear on everyone's head.  
Kenshin:Is that the chibi Kaoru-dono?  
Kaoru's bokken connects with his head.  
Girl 1:Don't go to far, KK! Just break his neck!  
Sano starts fighting back.  
KK:*oblivious and slams Sano to the ground*NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH!!!  
KK walks to Girl 1  
KK:Bs, pass me the lapop.  
A navy blue slim box thingy was tossed to KK  
Sano: Demon box! Kenshin, slash it!  
Kenshin: Oro!  
Sano:Kenshin you baka! Slash it!  
Kenshin:HAI!Sano!  
He takes out his sword.  
KK: Idiot Let me show you the power of a laptop!  
She opens it and types something in it.  
Kenshin found that his sword turned into a snake.  
KK:MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
BS:Hmm,where are the FoR guys/  
KK:Wait , I'll bring them up.  
Types again. Flame of Recca people appear. The snake goes after Yanagi.  
Recca: Hime! Nadare!Shooting Fire!  
The snake dissappeared.  
Kenshin:*teary-eyed* My darling sword!!  
Kaoru: Your sword!? Baka! my kimono's on fire!  
Tokiya takes out his ensui and puts out the fire.  
Kaoru:*admiringly* Arigatou!*Mikagami smiles at her and she starts blushing*  
Kenshin fumes! He gives a death-glare to Mikagami.  
BS: Kaoru!  
Koganei & Kaoru: What?!  
KK whispers something to BS.  
BS: Good idea! Kaoru, your nickname will be kk!  
Koganei & Kaoru: Who?  
KK: Never mind. *grins evilly*  
Fuuko: So, where are we?  
Bs: Oh, we just decided it will be a good story.  
Raiha: What would be a good story?  
KK: WHAT? YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT?  
Shadow: They'e both authors.  
Tokiya: Figures.  
KK: WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
Sano: *still lying on the ground* Ouch... that baka girl sure can punch...*faints*  
Tokiya: *looks at Sano* Errmmm...nothing  
A faroff bell rings.  
KK:Shit recess is over.  
BS: Come on we have to go back  
Their clothes change to yellow blouses and blue-green skirts.  
KK: Damn, i hate our uniform. You think it's safe to leave them here?  
BS: We can do it during Literature and History.  
KK:* thinks* Good idea*evil look on face*  
____________________________________________________________  
Please read the 2nd chapter, it's way better, k?  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapt.2 - The Party

Hey, this is the 2nd chapt,if u did not noticed. We dun own the ppl. we write about...unfortunately....anywae pls R/R  
-BS & KK  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
CHAPTER 2 - THE PARTY  
The two *wonderful* authors dissapear.  
Kurei: All right! They're gone! Let's party!  
Every1: PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!  
Sake bottles and a beef pot appears.  
Yahiko: Sake!  
Kaoru: Iie, Yahiko! No sake! Remember what happened?  
*Flash back*  
Yahiko: Sano, pass me the sake.  
He drinks the sake and becomes dizzy.  
Yahiko: Wow! Good stuff! * faints*  
* End of Flash back*  
Yahiko: I'm older now.  
Kaoru: By 5 months.  
Yahiko: I can take it, Busu!  
Kaoru: What did you say?????  
Yahiko: BUSU! (A.N. I think busu means ugly...or raccoon face....not sure....it's somethng not good...that's all I know. *BS wrote this part-KK*HEY!-BS* *um...back to the story!-kk*)  
Catfight starts.  
Kenshin & Sano bring the things far away.  
Shadow: I'm going to "explore" around and see what I can do.  
She walks away.  
Shadow: * mutters* Bakas.  
Mikagami: Stop hurting her! Ice sword!  
Yahiko freezes.  
Kaoru: Yahiko! Kenshin, save him!  
Kenshin: Hai de gozaru.  
He slashes the ice off him.  
Yahiko: CCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOLLLLLLDDDDDD!!!! Do it again! That was ssssssooooooo cool!  
Sano: The ice must have frozen his brain.  
Recca: This will warm him up! Nadare!  
Yahiko: HHHHOTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!  
Mikagami: Monkeys: Are you okay, Kaoru-san?  
Kaoru: Eh? Hai!  
Kenshin gets his sakaba ready. They start fighting. (A.N. Don't worry if you don't understand....neither do I - kk HEY! I meant that Kenshin got jealous and they fought, k?-BS)  
Kaoru: Dame! STOP!  
Sano: Chill, Kaoru! Have some sake.  
Kaouru: *glares at him* FineQ  
Fuuko: Stop it you 2! Tornado.  
Kenshin and Mikagami goes byebye.  
Kurei: All right! Let's dance.  
Shadow comes back.  
Shadow: Hey guys! I found a radio and some cds.  
She puts a cd in and pressed play.  
Radio: Bye, bye, bye! Baby, bye bye...  
KK: SSSSSSSSTTTTOPPPPPPP!!!! I hate Nsync!  
Sano: Oh man! That brat is back.  
KK: PARDON?????  
Sano: Nothing.  
BS: Play something by a1. Sh likes that. *grins at KK and runs as KK tries to hit her*  
Shadow: Wat about same old brand new you?  
Recca: Yuck! Mum, you're taste in music is weird. My theme song! *clears throat and starts singing* Metzama shini okosare, su ke chu yuru woko nashi...  
Kenshin & Mikagami returns with leaves sticking all over them.  
Kenshin: Oro? What kind of dumb song is that? my song! *starts singing* aisuru hito wo mamoru tame ni, okoto wo...  
(A.N. Sorry fans of those who like same old brand new you and nanka shiawase  
Yanagi: What about that lovely ending song? *sings* Wooh! Love is changing everytime!...aishiteru kimo chiga...  
Kurei: SSSTTOPP! Don't sing, you guys sound horrid!  
Yanagi looks like she wants to cry.  
Mikagami, Koganei, Recca: How dare you say she sings badly!!!!  
Kurei finds Kenshin's sword at his throat.  
Kenshin: No one insults my singing.  
BS: Quit it! What music are you talking about anyway?  
Every one: Nothing...  
BS: Fine. KK what do you want to do now? KK?  
KK is fighting with Sano.  
KK: U (tttooooooooooooooootttt) asshole! Call me a brat? HHHIIIYYAAA!  
Throws a punch at him. (A.N. This story is censored.)  
BS: Done?  
KK: Choto! *throws 1 more punch* Now I'm finished.  
Yutaro: What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be in Germany.  
Yahiko: Let's start the promised duel!  
Yutaro: Alright!  
KK: School finally finished. Missed us?  
Sano: *still groaning on the ground* Heck no!   
KK: WHAT???  
BS: Let ME try now!   
kicks him, then takes out her laptop and a gun appears.  
BS : Everyone! Featuring Sano in *drumrolls* THE GUN DANCE!  
Shotts at Sano's feet, causing him to "dance".  
BS: MUAHAHAHAHA!  
Every one sweatdrops.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
SOo.....how was it? ok? not good....WHAT? tell us! Please review!!!! 


End file.
